


It's Friday I'm in Love (Sex With Simon)

by Drippin_w_alchemy



Series: Either/Or [9]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, College, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, High School, High School Ending, M/M, Pining, Post-High School, Summer, The Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drippin_w_alchemy/pseuds/Drippin_w_alchemy
Summary: "Here in this room, that Bram is going to spend the next year of his life in learning and writing and making progress on becoming who he is and who he’s meant to be I miss my boyfriend and he kisses me. I think back to the beginning of the summer, to nights at the lake and spent downtown at concerts and parties in our neighborhood. I think to the future, of spooning him in this ridiculous Twin XL bed and him visiting Atlanta and road trips up and down the coast meeting everywhere in between. This moment exists outside of all of that, as Bram kisses me and holds me and we grip each other without letting go, flying through time and simultaneously stopping it. Just by loving each other."Simon and Bram move Bram into his college dorm and manage to sneak away from Bram's dad long enough for Bram to surprise Simon. Is it enough to quell his anxieties about their impending long distance?The Cure - Friday I'm In Love:YouTube





	It's Friday I'm in Love (Sex With Simon)

When I was in middle school, my mom and I were on our way to what would end up being my fourth, but not final viewing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 in theaters. I would be flying high, watching Harry fulfill his prophecy and save Hogwarts only to find at the end of the movie, myself returning to a reality where I once again had to say goodbye to this pinnacle story in my life. As we were driving home my mom turned to me and said “At some point honey goodbyes need to happen or you’ll lose sight of the _good_ in them.”

I don’t know why I’m thinking about that now, as I’m standing in the bathroom of the hotel room Bram, his dad and I are staying in for the night as we drop Bram off at Chapel Hill. I’m supposed to be getting ready to go to dinner at some local pizza place Bram’s dad was recommended by a bunch of upperclassmen he accosted on the quad earlier today. Maybe I’m stalling, I can pretend time isn’t passing in this tiny little bathroom. It helps it’s so dated, everything’s a pale shade of blue with pink subway tile. I’m not an HGTV whiz like Leah, but I’m sure Joanna Gaines would have a view giffable reactions to this place. I turn a bar of hand soap over in my hand’s, the word _Unwind_ etched into its surface.

I wish I could unwind, come undone right here and unravel like a pair of headphones knotted together in the pocket of your jeans. Bram knocks at the door before I think of another simile.

“Si are you OK?”

I open the door to let him know I’m not puking my guts out. “I’m fine, just fixing my hair.”

“Sure you are.” Bram says twisting his lips up and mussing up my already crazy hair. If you can imagine my bedhead when I’ve got a grip imagine what it’s like when I’m holding on by my fingertips. “You smell like soap.”

“I was unwinding.” I say, rubbing my hands all over his face.

“Hmm spruce.” Bram says. “What an interesting choice.”

Bram’s dad pops back in from the lobby. “OK boys I’ve got the directions it’s a quick walk from here across the campus. Shall we go?” Bram’s dad won custody of dropping Bram at college seeing as most of his graduation stuff was celebrated at his mom’s. It also helps that the Zika virus cropped up this summer and Bram’s mom is leading the charge in distilling fact from fiction. I never knew how easily science could be twisted into a narrative, I mean people are vilifying South America for some mosquito virus that has been around forever and is now a hashtag. Bram’s mom is in Brazil helping to set the record straight and get some answers.

We descend from our hotel room and start the walk across campus. Bram’s dad hangs back, maybe twenty feet behind us, stopping and taking pictures of all the brownstone buildings and willow trees. I think Bram said something to him, something about giving us space or not being a helicopter parent while he’s on campus. It makes my stomach hurt a little bit, like Bram knows to protect this time because it might be the last time we’re alone before this all changes. Before he starts classes on Monday and gets whisked into this new North Carolina world. He’s thoughtful like that, but of course I’ve got to look for the why in everything.

I straight up can’t see Bram’s dad anymore, I know he’s in love with this campus but seriously what are those photos going to do except go to his iCloud and die there. RIP one hundred beautiful tree pictures, there will likely be more before the walk is over.

Bram grabs my arm and slows down a little, I think he felt me tense.

“We’re walking arm in arm now?”

“Well we’re not in Georgia anymore, granted North Carolina isn’t the pinnacle of progress but I figure where better but this major university campus full of forward thinkers to start being a little more us, you know?” Bram says giving me a nudge.

“Do you think your dad will give us a sex talk at dinner if he sees us holding hands though?”

“No Simon, he’s a little less invested in our biology than you parents thankfully.”

The image of our family dinner table while my Dad demonstrated putting a condom on a banana in front of Nora, Bram and myself is haunting albeit remarkably effective.

“Hey so after dinner I’m going to tell my Dad we’re going to go to the union for a new students event. Go along with it, OK?”

“So college Bram is prone to secrets? Good to know.” I say with a smirk that barely covers the sinking feeling in my stomach.

“I don’t keep secrets from you, you know that.” He says, remaining laser focused on my well being, per usual. “Just nod along when I bring it up, and if my Dad mentions David Sedaris pretend you don’t know who that is or we’ll be there all night. He loves the fact Sedaris is from North Carolina.”

“Is that the _Consider the Lobster_ guy?”

“Yes perfect just say that.”

\--

The pizza place isn’t terrible. There’s graffiti all over the walls and names and symbols etched into all the tables and the staff all seems to genuinely want to be here on a Friday night. Bram’s Dad scrolls through all the photos he took of the campus and at sunset they really are beautiful. There’s even something to be said about the weird blurry ones with parts of his fingers peeking over the lense, I bet they could land in a modern art exhibit somewhere. A commentary on time travel made possible by generations learning to use technology they have no use or need for. Certainly our place in time is preserved through those who care about us. At least that’s what I tell myself as we’re heading out. Bram’s Dad bought an entire extra pizza to go so Bram could have left overs. Something about not passing up free food when he gets the chance, now that he’s a starving student.

We split off and make our way towards the union, promising to meet Bram’s Dad back at the hotel later tonight.

“He’ll never wait up for us. He’s determined to finish this Kerouac book he started but everytime he picks it up he falls asleep. I’m glad I talked him into packing it.”

Bram Greenfeld everyone, calculatingly mischievous.

We veer down and around the back of the union and walk up a row of immaculate looking brick houses. One of the porches is lit up and I see people spilling out onto the lawn, talking and dancing. Maybe they just got here too, or this has been their home for a few years already. I hear a melody by The Cure in the background. They look happy, maybe we do too.

We’re still walking, sort of in a circle now, I realize Bram must’ve taken some time to head this way so we wouldn’t bump into his Dad. He’s holding my hand now, and not like fingers touching or bumping into one another every few steps, he’s straight up _holding_ my hand and leading me to wherever this secret destination is and for the first time I feel a little bit of hope amidst all the turning and pizza in my stomach. Going forward iss unavoidable but at least it’s not back. I don’t know if Bram will always be in my future, but I know he wasn’t always apart of my past. The least I can do is enjoy tonight.

Bram stops and looks up and I realize we’re in front of his dorm, the same dorm we spent most of the day hauling books and boxes and shower sandals into for the better part of this afternoon.

“Seriously we ditched your Dad to unpack!” I whine.

“I love you and how reliably dense you are sometimes Si.” Bram says walking again and pulling me into the lobby by the hand he has yet to let go of.

He leads me upstairs to his dorm room, a few students have moved in already but the place is a ghost town. Bram’s roommate is coming down from New York and won’t be here until tomorrow. Naturally Bram spent most of the day emailing him pictures and checking in with every little detail of the set up to make sure he wasn’t stepping on anyone’s toes. Considerate to strangers on the internet, but I guess that’s one of the first things I ever learned about him, before I even knew who _he_ was.

“Here sit down.” Bram says pulling me over to his bed. “I have something to show you, but you need to close your eyes.”

“Alright well unless it’s a time turner I’ll probably be disappointed.” No point in beating around the bush, Bram has seen too much of me to keep my fears of tomorrow out of sight. I close my eyes.

“Don’t shut the future down Simon, give it a chance.” Bram says, I hear him shuffling around boxes in his closet and feel him brush by me. “OK open your eyes.” He says, sitting on the bed next to me now.

My eyes pop open and I’m staring at Bram’s roommate’s untouched side of the room, Bram next to me.

“Am I missing something?”

“Yeah I mean, you could try looking behind you.” Bram says with a grin.

So I turn around, and in the dim glow of his blue desk lamp I can make out some pictures of us, of Leah and Abby from the lake trip. Bram and I as silhouettes holding hands at prom. Nick, Garrett and Bram dressed up for spirit week. Then I take a step back and in the center realize there is this epically detailed photo of Bram and I, but it’s in black and white and we’re smiling a little but not looking anywhere in particular. Then I realize it’s not a photo at all, it’s actually completely drawn in pencil. It’s actually incredible.

“So I think it goes without saying where I got it from.” Bram says, it sounds like he’s a million miles away.

“How did... Leah, I mean. She just did this from, like memory?” I can’t even process what’s coming out of my mouth because my brain is seriously losing ground to my racing heart. The detail in Bram’s curls is so fine, and my eyes albeit just as gray as they always are just jump off the page. “Wow Leah.” My mouth is just agape.

“She was putting up commissions, and I was going to ask her to make us something anyways.” Bram says, and I realize he’s holding something. “She made two, they’re a little different.”

He holds out another drawing of us, but this one we’re looking at each other and I’m laughing, crinkles around my eyes as Bram’s got his arms draped around my shoulders. It leaves me speechless, his eyes are completely transfixed on me, pencil Bram and real life Bram Greenfeld here in front of me.

“This is, mine?” I don’t understand what’s happening.

“Simon, Leah drew these for us to have, sort of a feelings memento for the times we can’t always be close.” I don’t think Bram has blinked since he asked me to open my eyes.

“Bram this is, this is such an amazing gift.” I’m such an idiot. I thought us exchanging sweatshirts at the end of the summer was enough. But of course he thinks of the most personal and heartfelt present on the day we’re dropping HIM at college.

He hands the paper to me and I take it but can’t really hold it steady, or at least I think I can’t. My eyes seem to be out of focus flipping between pencil Bram and real Bram.

“Simon, you’re trembling.” Bram says, grabbing the paper and setting it on his desk. He takes my hands in his. “I wanted to do put my feelings down on paper for you, but it was too hard to write it all out, I spent all summer trying to make it perfect. So finally I asked Leah to draw us as we see each other.” Bram smirks a little. “You know how much she likes drawing queer boys.”

I let out a little laugh and feel my jitters start to fall out. “You are, always outdoing yourself Bram.”

“I love you Simon, this will be the furthest we’ve ever been from each other since I met you, and that… that.”

I look up at him and he’s got tears streaming down his cheeks, his voice doesn’t crack at all he just silently lets it out.

“I know you’ve been worried, and scared all summer. I can reassure you all I want and spend every waking moment texting, and snapchatting and emailing you. It can’t stop this summer from ending, and it can’t stop Monday from happening either.” Bram says with a little sniff.

There’s a lump in my throat where my heart is and I fight back the trembles along the corners of my mouth because I can’t let this entire summer continue to be about me and my own sad headspace. I need to let Bram say this.

“Tomorrow’s coming, and it scares me I can’t slow this down or seem to savor every moment with you as much as possible. So promise me, this future we’re both kicking our heels in to pull back from? Promise me we’ll let it take us tomorrow, but you have to hold onto me the rest of the way. I just, don’t want to think-”

I cut him off, I don’t know if he’s done talking or not but what he’s said has been enough for a lifetime. I press my lips to his as tears pour out of my eyes. He kisses me back and whatever sobs or stomach pain inducing worries we’ve been fighting back disappear into nothing.

Here in this room, that Bram is going to spend the next year of his life in learning and writing and making progress on becoming who he is and who he’s meant to be I miss my boyfriend and he kisses me. I think back to the beginning of the summer, to nights at the lake and spent downtown at concerts and parties in our neighborhood. I think to the future, of spooning him in this ridiculous Twin XL bed and him visiting Atlanta and road trips up and down the coast meeting everywhere in between. This moment exists outside of all of that, as Bram kisses me and holds me and we grip each other without letting go, flying through time and simultaneously stopping it. Just by loving each other.

But then Bram's mouth starts to wander, and he's not just at my lips but my chin and my cheeks and behind my ears. Did I mention Bram has a thing for my ears? He's tugging at my shirt and I pull his hips closer to mine, if that's even possible. 

"I love you Bram" I let out as a whimper because my tears are starting to dry, the last few trickling out because of the sheer beauty of this last night of our in between summer. 

"I love you too Si" Bram says and he pulls my head into his shoulder and grabs the small of my back. I hear him take a breath and I inhale all of him. God if only a fraction of this ends up on my Emory sweatshirt maybe I'll make it to Thanksgiving. Maybe. 

I pull him backwards and we fall onto his roommate's unmade bed. (Sorry Bram's random roommate!) He's on top of me, kissing me like he's running out of time. I run my hand through his hair and grab the back of his neck. He pulls up from my mouth, maybe he was actually running out of air. 

"One second." Bram says and steps off the bed. He grabs the drawings Leah made for us and carefully, almost politely turns them upside down. "Seems narcissistic to watch yourself hook up you know?" 

Only Bram. 

He's back over to me and pushes me back down onto the mattress. I blink and he's pulled his shirt up over his head, suddenly I'm pinned down by his shoulders. I can feel his jeans grinding up against me and he slides his tongue into my mouth. As he's kissing me, I hear someone walk down the hall to the bathroom and for once I'm not worried about my parents coming home or his Dad asking us if we need something to drink and having to pretend like we were just "reading". We're totally on our own turf. There are perks to this college thing. 

Bram pulls my shirt off, he's really spurring this along and I can't tell if it's because he's really into it or he's feeling anxious because we're already invading his roommate's space. I sit up and grab Bram's shoulders and pull his chest towards my face, just letting it rest there, drinking up our skin touching and our hips moving and him brushing my hair into probably better shape than I did this morning to be honest. 

I feel his heart beating against my cheek, a flutter and a drop. As if to say stop while you can, but don't go I need you here, next to me. I kiss the spot where I feel his love pushing me away and beckoning me closer. Bram flips down on his back and grabs my face pulling me into him. He kisses me and I feel his tongue find mine. Something so Friday night as making out with my boyfriend, a year ago would've rocked my world sideways. And yet here we are in his dorm room four hundred miles away from home enjoying what I am calling now as our first college hookup and I'm discovering Bram all over again. This boy, a color personified, finds new ways to shine light on all our hues together. I feel like I'm a laser made of Bram's light. 

I fumble with my jeans and wrangle them onto Bram's floor. I catch him looking down at the rumple of clothes piling up. 

"Please tell me you're not thinking about folding our clothes right now."

"I mean it's just such a small room, clutter can accumulate so quickly." Bram says and I know he's not entirely kidding. 

I roll off him and pick my jeans up, folding them in front of me. I start to sway my hips back and forth and a smile creeps across my face. I hear Bram start to laugh, so I set the jeans down on his bed and grab our shirts and flip around twirling them in front of me. It goes without saying I have no clue how to be sexy, but I'm trying not to overthink it.

Bram starts to crinkle his nose up and grin as I do a bend and snap move for my jeans. 

"Hey no making fun! I'm trying to entice you!"

"I'm not laughing at you Simon, I'm just elated you're doing this strip tease and somehow tidying my room up. I'm pretty sure this is an obsessive compulsive wet dream I've had before."

I knew Bram's sex dreams involved cleaning. 

"Consider me enticed." He says grabbing my waist and pulling me back on top of him. 

There’s hardly anything between us now, the hardly being our underwear and it’s really not doing much to keep me modest. 

I can feel him pressing up against me and kiss him hard. We’re in a rhythm now, breathing and kissing and trailing our mouths along each others jaws. I feel Bram reach down and slide his hand down my waist band, pulling my boxers past my ankles. I love being naked in front of Bram, I guess I always feel sort of naked in front of him. But  _ truly _ exposed, like every second he looks at me makes me a little more his and his alone. I grab his hips and pull him into me, he gasps a little and rises to kiss me as I slide his boxers off and over his feet. We’re tangled up in each other, flipping back and forth as I kiss him up and down his neck and trail my hands along his back, his hips, his thighs. I grab his cock and hold my hand there, just so he can feel me feeling him. He looks me square in the eyes and holds his gaze, I’ve never felt so connected to him. 

I start moving my hand and trace the inside of his thigh, bringing my lips back to his. I feel him shudder and suddenly he’s got an arm around the small of my back and flips me around onto the bed. 

“I can’t wait anymore Simon.” And he’s off the mattress and rifling through his jeans for a condom. 

“Wow a loss of self control, this is a special night.” Somewhere in my mind a locked up part of me calls out to remember that tomorrow we’re saying bye until Thanksgiving. Sexy Simon can’t talk right now Sad Simon, he’s about to have sex with his boyfriend. 

Bram hands me the condom and starts ruffling around his closet, surely looking for his Steinbeck decoy. I roll the condom on as he comes back over to me, climbing over my hips and pouring the lube on. I feel him start to sit back and just look at him. He’s admiring me, I know he is. Those soft eyes looking all over me.

“What?” I say. “You OK?”

“Yeah.” He says, a slight inhale as I feel myself slip inside him. He exhales. “I’m perfect.”

I lean up to him and he lets out a little moan, just slightly but I catch it and stop it at his lips with a kiss. I feel his hips start to move and he gyrates back and forth on top of me. I press my forehead into his shoulder and he holds onto the back of my neck as we find our rhythm. Bram lifts my chin and starts to kiss me, I feel his tongue with mine and we’re moving faster now. Rocking back and forth, the bed moves under us.  _ Note to self these beds are not quiet _ , I catalog. We are definitely going to have a future sex life in this room, better get the nuts and bolts figured out before school starts. Bram’s always been an overachiever after all. 

“Simon…” Bram trails off in my ear. I feel his dick against my chest and he’s rock hard. He’s close. 

My hair’s damp with sweat now, matting to my forehead as I rock against and hold his body close to mine. I’m warm and seen and complete and this feeling can’t be summated, not now as my brain short circuits. 

I feel it and without fail am surprised. 

“Bram-” But he knows it’s coming and kisses me before I can give him a warning. He comes and doesn’t break away from our kiss, taking a deep inhale through his nose, like he’s replacing everything he’s losing with me and my essence. I feel my dick throb inside him and know he knows I’ve finished. He slowly inches back, opening his eyes to look at me as he slides off of me and down along side me. 

I pull the condom off and clean myself up before returning back to the bed. We lay there holding each other, not talking because we don’t have to. Our legs are intertwined and look like a twist cone of soft serve in the light of Bram’s desk lamp. I hold him and feel our momentum start to pick up again, how we’re falling forward again, leaving the stand still that was this pause button dorm room sex session. 

“So uh, we should probably switch the mattresses before my roommate gets here.” 

“Seems like the good roommate thing to do.” I say and kiss Bram’s cheek. 

There's a buzz I hear coming from the other side of the room and Bram pops up to grab his phone. 

"Woah" Bram says with an exhale. "It's almost midnight, I'm willing to bet my Dad's regained consciousness from his Kerouac coma."

"I guess the goodbye cuddling is cancelled huh?" I say. I'm not coy, this is genuinely devastating.

"That's just a taste Spier. Wait until we're college coeds, you're in for the ride of your life."

I suppose I am, and we're moving forward again, holding onto each other with everything we've got. 

 


End file.
